The present invention relates generally to virtual machines, and more specifically, to encapsulating a virtual server in a hypervisor subpartition of a single logical partition to provide additional hardware support and advanced virtualization functions.
Although new hardware is constantly being developed, it may not always be a simple matter to provide support for the new hardware to older systems that manage one or more virtual machines. In some cases, a system may include years' worth of upgrades and modifications, which can make adding new hardware support costly as the support may require modifications to numerous system modules that have been added over the years.